Cayendo
by Mabelita 06
Summary: Continuación de "Terminar Deshecho". La marcha nupcial empezó a sonar por toda la iglesia, incitándole a escapar lo más lejos posible. Las puertas de roble de la iglesia se abrieron lentamente. Todos los invitados la miraban...


Luego de tanto tiempo en el anonimato, he decidido hacer la continuación de "Terminar Deshecho". Y no es que no haya querido, es solo que mi cole está de infarto y ya casi ni tengo tiempo para mí.

A veces, cuando creemos que las cosas ya no pueden empeorar, llega algo que supera en magnitud a aquello a lo que te referías. Es ahí cuando sientes que caes en un abismo sin salida, donde lo único que te puede salvar implica en desobedecer a tus ideales o quizás, a los ideales de las demás personas. Y es en ese mismo instante donde te preguntas: ¿Qué debo elegir? ¿El camino correcto, donde se debe sacrificar aquello a lo que más amamos o apreciamos, pero que te dará dicha en un futuro lejano? ¿O el otro, que es más sencillo, pero que en algún momento te llevará a la perdición por tu cobardía?

Puede ser que me haya inspirado por los constantes problemas que últimamente han llegado a mi vida, dejando enseñanzas o cicatrices.

Lo único que puedo decir es que los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a cierta rubia llamada J.K. Rowling, y que esto es sin fines lucrativos.

La canción con la que escribí esta nueva entrega es: Oasis – Falling Down

Les recomiendo que la escuchen a lo largo del fic, fue mi musa y sin duda les hará sentir lo que escribí.

Agradezco a todas aquellas que enviaron su comentario, me leyeron o me agregaron en sus favoritos. Muchas gracias a todas!!!

Espero no decepcionar a nadie con esta segunda parte, y que sea del agrado de todos!!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Miró hacia el gran ventanal cubierto de finas cortinas blancas. El sol resplandecía como nunca. Tal vez porque era verano. O simplemente se burlaba de su estado de ánimo.

Retiró su mirada castaña, posándola en el reflejo de sí misma que le regalaba el espejo. Su cabello levemente rizado, adornado con flores blancas y acomodados perfectamente con el tul de novia. Su rostro, levemente maquillado, resaltando su belleza natural y adornada con sus ojos llenos de melancolía y tristeza.

-"Deberías estar feliz." –comentó una pelirroja que la veía desde el otro extremo de la habitación.

-"Debería…" –susurró la castaña mientras sus orbes se perdían en los recuerdos de la noche anterior. –"Lastimosamente, no deseo esto." –reprochó con rabia mientras giraba su rostro, buscando el pálido rostro de la que alguna vez se hizo llamar su _amiga_.

Sus miradas se encontraron. Ambas destilaban rabia. La pelirroja, por saber y no querer decir lo que su _mejor amiga_ hacía a escondidas en la oportunidad que tuviera. La castaña, por tener que pisotear sus sentimientos y condenarse a pasar su vida con alguien a quien no amaba y que la violaría cuantas veces quisiera al darse cuenta de que jamás volvería a ser correspondido.

El sonido de la puerta interrumpió su masacre visual. Unos rubios cabellos anunciaron que era hora de aparecer en aquel teatro tormentoso.

-"Ginny, ¿crees que podría hablar con Mione a solas?" –preguntó con su voz cantarina la rubia de ojos cielos mientras señalaba la puerta a cierta Weasley furibunda.

-"Claro, ¿por qué no?" –dijo entre dientes mientras avanzaba hacia la salida. –"Siempre me he preguntado Mione…" –comentó con sarcasmo. –"¿Qué fue lo que nos pasó? Se suponía que éramos casi hermanas. ¿Dónde quedó nuestra confianza?" –la miró con dureza por última vez antes de abandonar por completo la habitación.

Hermione respiró hondo una y otra vez. La respuesta era muy fácil, pero difícil de responder. Sus orbes castañas se nublaron de aguas salinas a punto de salir. Cerró con fuerza sus ojos, confiando en que todo era un sueño. Mas la realidad la esperaba con brazos extendidos.

-"No quiero esto." –fue lo único que pudo decir antes de enmudecer con pequeñas lágrimas que se deslizaban sin ninguna delicadeza por las mejillas levemente rosadas.

-"No lo hagas." –aconsejó Luna mientras se acercaba a su amiga. –"Nadie te acusará."

-"Sabes que no es cierto." –abrió de sopetón sus ojos. El dolor y desolación que no decían sus palabras, eran transmitidas por sus orbes.

-"Lo bueno fue que decidiste hacer tu boda en el mundo muggle." –consoló la rubia, mientras se ponía en cuclillas con su vestido verde agua.

-"Rita Skeeter está aquí." –informó Hermione mientras hacía un amague de sonrisa.

Luna se rascó su mentón, analizando la situación desde todos los ángulos posibles y buscando solución para cierta boda peliaguda. Una no brillante idea pasó por su alocada mente, haciéndola sonreír de solo imaginarlo.

-"Huye." –sugirió Luna mientras levantaba del banquillo a Mione.

-"Seré la burla de todo el mundo mágico." –respondió automáticamente, borrando inmediatamente el pequeño atisbo de esperanza que había guardado. –"Además, planeé mi boda en el mundo muggle para que mis padres lo pudieran presenciar. No merecen esto."

-"Tienes razón." –concluyó la rubia. –"Pero te doy un consejo, Mione. Si no luchas por lo que quieres, ¿quién lo hará?" –se dirigió a la puerta, abriéndola y sacando parte de su cuerpo al exterior. –"Además, mi relación con Theo tampoco fue fácil, pero jamás nos rendimos, y al final, estamos a punto de casarnos." –regaló una de esas sonrisas cálidas que ella guardaba para momentos como ese y susurró. –"Malfoy es de muy pocas palabras, mas se expresa en hechos. Piénsalo bien, Hermione, porque puedes perder la oportunidad de estar con la persona a quien realmente amas." –cerró la puerta, dejando en silencio la habitación.

Hermione tomó su rostro entre sus manos y los resguardó de cualquier mirón. Sus lágrimas no paraban de salir, dañando un poco su maquillaje. Quiso gritar con todo el aire de sus pulmones, pero no salió ningún sonido de sus cuerdas vocales. Comenzó a caminar en círculos por toda la habitación, como león enjaulado, buscando la forma de zafar.

-"Estoy muerta." –se detuvo por un momento mientras volvía su mirada hacía el ventanal. Inspeccionó su vestido de novia, drapeado en la cintura con piedras y de escote cuadrado. Su amplia falda y su larga cola la tenían sin cuidado, aunque no era porque le desagradase, sino porque estaba totalmente desmotivada.

Sus palabras volvieron como disco rayado.

_-"Mañana serás la Señora Weasley." –su rostro se contrajo de amargura, pero continuó. –"Si tú mañana terminas de dar por sentado el sí, te lo juro Hermione Jean Granger, que voy a rehacer mi vida. Y si es posible, volveré a comprometerme con Astoria."_

Cerró nuevamente sus ojos, presa de la impotencia que sentía al ser vulnerable.

–"_Te amo, y siempre lo he hecho. Solo te molestaba en Hogwarts para ver como enrabiabas y ver lo adorable que podías ser. Espero que decidas lo correcto, pero si lo elijes a él, ten por seguro que deberás olvidar todo lo que vivimos."_

Lanzó un florero hacía la pared mientras empezaba nuevamente su caminata en círculos. Buscó un poco de papel en la cómoda y se limpió las partes que se habían corrido de su maquillaje.

-"Lo nuestro no podrá ser." –exclamó en voz alta a sí misma.

El toque de la puerta la puso en alerta. Sabia que era hora de empezar su pesadilla, y la leona que alguna vez fue se transformó en un gatito indefenso y lleno de temor.

-"¿Hermione?" –abrió la puerta el Señor Granger. –"Estás tarde, cariño." –comentó con entusiasmo mientras la jalaba, sacándola de la habitación.

La castaña sintió que los pasillos se hacían más cortos, apresurándola a su cruel destino con aquel hombre de cara tierna y corazón desalmado.

-"Te quiero mucho hija, y espero que sepas lo que haces." –susurró el Señor Granger, pasándole el ramo de rosas blancas a la novia.

Mione se sorprendió mucho por las palabras de su progenitor, mas no respondió.

La marcha nupcial empezó a sonar por toda la iglesia, incitándole a escapar lo más lejos posible. Las puertas de roble de la iglesia se abrieron lentamente. Todos los invitados la miraban, mientras su padre tomaba con más fuerza su brazo, dando su apoyo moral.

A lo lejos vio a su mejor amigo, Harry, con Ginny y Ron, esperándola en el altar. Quiso retractarse, pero su padre no la dejó librarse.

La llevó a rastras por todo el trayecto. La castaña avanzaba lentamente, desganada, mientras su prometido le sonreía con descaro, aparentando felicidad. La señora Weasley lloraba de emoción, exclamando cosas que ella en ese mismo momento no quería darse por enterada. Se concentró fervientemente en Luna, quien estaba sentada en la primera fila. Los ojos celestes hicieron contacto con sus castaños, dándole ánimo para correr muy lejos de ahí. Sin embargo, muchos del mundo mágico, camuflados como parientes, estaban ahí presentes...

No quiso pensar y simplemente cerró sus ojos, imaginando que cierto rubio de orbes grises la esperaba en el altar. Se percató que su padre la soltó y volvió a abrir sus ojos. Ambos hombres, uno de pelo cobrizo y el otro de pelo rojizo, estrechaban sus manos como símbolo de respeto.

-"Espero que la cuides por mí." –advirtió el Señor Granger.

-"No se preocupe, estará en muy buenas manos." –aseguró Ron, mientras mostraba una de esas sonrisas burlonas que ella tanto detestaba.

No quiso desprenderse del brazo de su padre, pero éste la entrego a Ron. Asqueada, intentó librarse del agarre, mas él apretó con rudeza su mano, haciéndole daño mientras tomaba un color rojizo. Hermione mordió su labio para no lanzar un improperio.

La mirada de Nott le llamó la atención, parecía querer enseñarle algo…o alguien. No prestó mucha atención y continuó con su tortura.

Al llegar al altar, fue recibida por una mirada burlesca de cierta pelirroja. Harry se encontraba a su lado, sonriéndole como siempre hacía para tranquilizarla.

-_"Dios, por favor, sálvame de esta condena."_ –rogaba mentalmente mientras el sacerdote empezaba con las ya muy conocidas palabras.

Una mirada penetrante no la dejaba concentrarse en lo que era su boda. Decidió mirar para saber quien era. Y jamás debió haber hecho eso.

-.-

Eran dos opciones: o quedarme con la incógnita de saber quien me miraba con tal intensidad o simplemente ignorar. Me decidí por la primera. Y ahora me arrepiento mucho.

Al final, en la oscuridad, con pantalón y camisa negra de tela estaba él. Su rostro de concreto y su piel marfilada me distrajeron por un momento. Aquellos ojos grises se encontraron con mis cuencas castaños, y quise correr a su encuentro.

Un apretón fuerte de mano me devolvió a la cruda realidad. Ron Weasley sabía que mi amante estaba aquí, mas no sabía su identidad. Eso me provocaba cierto alivio.

Volví mi vista al frente, evocando sucesos del pasado. Claro, no es que sea masoquista, pero mi propia mente estaba dispuesta a lacerarme hasta que reaccionara e hiciera algo por mí futuro. Por el nosotros que quería construir.

_-"Soy una persona de pocas palabras, pero tu has logrado lo que otras no han podido hacer." –su mirada grisácea se tornó más seria conforme continuaba. –"Sé que nos conocimos a fondo desde tu incidente con Weasley…"_

Estaba a punto de reír por no entender lo que el sacerdote decía, pero me abstuve. No me di cuenta desde cuando mis ojos habían acumulado nuevas aguas salinas dispuestas a deslizarse por mi mejilla. Harry me miró ceñudo, tal vez piensa que los nervios me están volviendo loca. Ojala fuera eso.

_-"Tal vez sea la última vez en que nos veamos de esta manera." –empezó él con un susurro. –"Y sé que será la última vez que estaremos así."_

Apreté con todas mis fuerzas la mano de Ron. Él me miró entre interrogante y enojado. Quise burlarme por su dolor, pero calle a mi demonio interno. Me había confesado y, en teoría, iba a cambiar para bien.

La luz del sol se filtraba en los vitrales de la iglesia. Por primera vez, paré a ver la arquitectura gótica que tenía. Luna estaba a mi izquierda. Pude ver que intentaba decir que me fuera, pero no podía. No debía.

Rita Skeeter se encontraba como no muy lejos del altar, pero lo suficiente cerca como para tomar apuntes a cada suceso que se diera.

-_"Si no me quieres salvar, no lo hagas."_ –reclamé a Dios mientras me trataba de concentrar nuevamente en lo que me concernía.

Quise vomitar ante la mirada lasciva que Ron me dirigía. ¿Siempre tendría que ser así? No quise acordarme, pero todo volvió a mi mente, mis lágrimas empezaron a desbordarse y yo simplemente me mantuve dentro del pasado…

_-"Ron, por favor, no me hagas esto." –gritaba una castaña con lo poco que quedaba de su ropa interior._

_-"Antes no me decías eso, Mioneee." –contestó un pelirrojo ebrio, terminando de romper el sostén de la pobre mujer. –"Además, no te haré nada que no te haya hecho…" _

_-"¡No! ¡Por favor Ron, detente!" –gritaba y pataleaba mientras Weasley la manoseaba y saboreaba de forma obscena. –"¡Por favor, déjame tranquila!"_

_Ron abofeteó a Hermione, la jaló por el cabello y la lanzó de un tirón a la cama. Se subió lo más rápido posible sobre su presa y comenzó a devorarla. Abrió las piernas femeninas sin ninguna sutileza y penetró como un salvaje, causando daño en el órgano femenino. Los llantos en la habitación se hicieron más audibles._

_-"Cállate de una maldita vez, perra. ¿Acaso no haces esto con tu amante?" –embistió con más fuerza, mientras le rompía la boca con una bofeteada._

_-"No tengo ningún amante. Simplemente no te quiero, ¿es muy duro que lo entiendas?" –sollozaba la pobre mujer, luchando por librarse de aquel castigo al que había sido condenada sin justificación._

_-"Vamos a ver quien no entiende las cosas…" –la nueva embestida lastimó más sus partes. _

_El dolor que sentía la castaña se fue intensificando, hasta que él se harto de oírla llorar y salió de ella. Su delicado cuerpo estaba magullado, su orgullo pisoteado y su persona ya no estaba viva. Era como una inferi._

_Se vistió con lo primero que había encontrado en la maleta que había preparado, tomó sus pertenencias y se mudó de aquel apartamento._

Aun recuerdo perfectamente todo el dolor que me hizo. Y aunque no me ha vuelto a poner un solo dedo encima, el solo hecho de tener mis manos entre las suyas me produce asco.

Con el rabillo del ojo miro hacia atrás. Aun sigue aquí, y me gustaría saber que puedo hacer para solucionar todo esto… pero tengo miedo de lo que pueda suceder con mis amigos y mi familia.

–"_Te amo…"_

No me percaté que el sacerdote me estaba hablando, hasta que sentí el aliento de alguien contra mi oído.

-"Es hora Mione." –murmuró por lo bajo Ginny.

Y creo que es tiempo de darle una lección a estos dos Weasley que tanto mal me han hecho.

-"Señorita Granger. Vuelvo y repito, ¿acepta usted a el Señor Ronnald Weasley como su esposo…"

El pelirrojo me extendía el anillo. Cree que voy a aceptar, pero me he dado cuenta a tiempo lo que realmente debo hacer.

-"Ron, el que nunca entendió fuiste tu."

-"¿Disculpa?" –preguntó, haciéndose el desentendido. –"Mione, ¿de qué estas hablando?"

-"Me verán como la mala, pero no lo soy. Algún día se darán cuenta de la porquería de hombre que eres, y deseo que sea muy pronto." –lo desafié con la mirada. –"Y tu." –refiriéndome a Ginny. –"Responderé a tu pregunta: nuestra confianza murió desde el mismo día en que te enteraste sobre lo que tu hermano me hizo. No confiaste en mí y al final, quiero que sepas que desde ese momento, tu moriste para mí."

Le quité el anillo a Ron y se lo tiré en su rostro. Las caras desencajadas de todos los invitados me valieron cuatro cuernos y me dediqué a correr como fugitiva por todo el pasillo. Realicé una búsqueda rápida con la vista, tratando de localizar a cierto rubio. Mas parecía como si la iglesia se lo hubiera tragado.

-"¿Qué se supone que haces?" –me preguntó un muy confundido Harry, deteniéndome por mi brazo derecho.

-"Lo que debí haber hecho hace mucho." –respondí, mirando directo a las esmeraldas de mi amigo mientras me soltaba del amarre. –"Algún día entenderás." –terminé de decirle, reanudando mi huida.

Abrí la gran puerta de madera. Mire una vez más hacía atrás, Luna me despedía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Concentré mi vista hacía al frente, tomándome por sorpresa el rostro de Draco.

Bajé cada escalón de la iglesia, Draco estaba a mi lado. Nos tomamos de la mano, Ron gritaba desde la lejanía, amenazándome con cosas que no entendí.

-"Pensé que te habías ido." –comenté mientras bajaba el último peldaño de la escalinata.

-"Estuve tentado. Pero algo me dijo que me quedara." –me jaló con sutileza hasta un Lamborghini negro. Lo miré asombrada y las palabras se me quedaron estancadas en mi garganta. –"Vine preparado." –fue lo único que dijo antes de abrirme la puerta de copiloto e irse hacia el otro extremo del carro.

Ambos subimos al carro. El sol me daba de lleno en mi cara, pero ya no me importaba. El viento que mecía mis cabellos despejaba mi mente. Él encendió el carro y pisó el pedal de acelerar. Algunos pétalos se fueron volando por la ventolina.

Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y lo besé tan rápido como pude. Cuando me separé de él, me dedicó una de esas sonrisas de autosuficiencia que tanto me encantaban.

Jamás volvería a decirme un_ te amo_, pero estaba segura de que lo sentía.

Y al final, aunque Dios no me ayudó directamente, me hizo reaccionar de una forma poco usual. Lo cierto es que, las cosas que creí que jamás volvería a ver o sentir, las pude recuperar. Y aunque todo se haya mostrado imposible de ser, si no se lucha, no se consigue nada.

Nada me garantiza que Draco y yo seamos felices para siempre, pero haremos un gran intento para superar todo obstáculo y no caer en un hoyo negro.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0


End file.
